


Burn

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jussipo Lives (The Letter for the King), Justice for Jussipo (The Letter for the King), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: The gays live, dragons fly and everything is fixed.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Jussipo & Piak (The Letter for the King), Lavinia/Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King)
Kudos: 5





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning for mention of a serious wound that is successfully healed and someone passes out.
> 
> Basically I watched A Letter for The King with my family last year and decided the ending needed to be fixed! So I fixed it. Enjoy!
> 
> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr! Come say hi!

Who did that to him?” Lavinia demanded, pushing past the others to crouch at Jussipo’s side, putting her hands over his wound.

“I-"

“Tell me later.” she snapped. She would have liked to have taken a deep breath but there didn't seem to be any time, so she picked up the last of her strength hidden away in some crevice of her soul. "Come on, come on, come on.”

She gritted her teeth and felt the power burn through her, boiling and bubbling and snapping and ripping through her veins and across her skin until her eyes were rolling back and she was slumped on the floor.

-

She woke up in a bed covered with the most obnoxiously green blanket she had ever seen. “Hello?”

In the couple of moments before someone came scurrying in, she looked around the room, which was boringly empty apart from a wicker chair with a blue jug balanced slightly precariously on it. “HELLO?” she called out again.

Tiuri came running into the room. His face lit up when he saw her. “Lavinia! You’re awake!”

“Very much so.” Lavinia pushed the blanket off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed, only to then realise that she was in a rather short nightdress. “Who put me in this?”

She looked up and saw that Tiuri had turned around and had his back to her. “I-"

“It’s completely impractical! I can’t go walking around in this. Where are the rest of my clothes?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go and find out for you.” Tiuri began to leave the room.

“Hang on! I can fix it!” Lavinia picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cloak. It fell to her feet and covered her completely. “That's better. You can turn back around now. Right, where are we?”

“We’re in the castle.”

Tiuri still had his back to her.

“You can turn around! Turn! I've put the blanket around me.” Lavinia said. She took another look at the room. “This doesn’t seem very grand for the castle where the king lives.”

“They had to put you in one of the maid’s rooms coz they ran out of the other rooms.” Tiuri said, wincing.

Lavinia was furious. “I just saved all their precious little necks and the entire kingdom, and in doing so risked my life, and then they just go and put me in a maid’s room? How very ungrateful. And what happened to the maid?”

“Uh, I don’t know. We were told that the room was empty so they put you here.”

Lavinia huffed. “Right. Where can I get some food? I’m starving.” she froze. “What happened to Jussipo?”

“He's fine. He’s alive, he's not going to die and he doesn’t have a gaping wound in his stomach anymore. You completely healed him. He has got a pretty big scar thought.”

“And everyone else?”

“Uh, Foldo’s fine, I'm fine, Iona’s fine, Jussipo’s brother’s fine, Arman’s fine.”

“What about Iona? What happened to her?”

“Uh, we think she’s gone off to be a pirate.”

“I think that’ll suit her.”

“Yeah.”

“Getting paid to be treacherous. Sounds like quite a nice job, actually.” Lavinia mused. She laughed when she saw the look of alarm on Tirui’s face. Don’t worry. I’m not going to be a pirate. Where’s the nearest place I can get food?”

-

Tiuri took Lavinia down to the kitchen where Arman, Jussipo, Foldo and Piak were eating bread and ham while cooing over a pair of baby dragons running around on the floor chasing each other.

Lavinia froze when she saw the dragons. “What are they?”

“Baby dragons!” Piak said cheerfully, bending down to pick one up and out it on his lap. “They were a gift to the king from a visiting lord but when he found out that they won’t be able to breath fire over more than a meter until they’re a hundred, he got annoyed and sent them down here so they’re out of the way and can help with the fire, but they’re not much good at that. Mostly they just sneeze and scorch the legs of the table.”

“Right.” Lavinia looked at all the food on the table. “I can’t eat any of the food without letting go of this blanket and then I’ll be hardly dressed.”

Jussipo, Arman, Foldo and Tiuri went bright red and Mini Jussipo just giggled.

“How are you supposed to eat if you can’t let go of the blanket?” he asked.

“I can’t. Someone’s going to have to feed me.” Lavinia said simply. She opened her mouth and they all stared at her. Come on! I'm waiting.”

It didn’t take them long to turn Lavinia's breakfast into a game. They took it in turns to throw bits of food at her that she tried to catch in her mouth. The dragons got all the bits that fell on the floor.

Once they’d had enough, Lavinia sat down and Tiuri rested his head on her shoulder. They watched the dragons snoring on their blanket with full bellies and tiny smoke rings coming out of their nostrils.

“This is nice.” Lavinia said.

“What is?” Foldo asked.

“All of us being together for fun, not because we have to get a letter to the king with people trying to kill us all the time and the fate of the kingdom in our hands.”

The others hummed their agreement.

“You are all boring.” Piak said. “I’m going outside to practice cartwheeling.”

“Don’t break anything.” Jussipo warned him.

“It’s fine. I can fix him.” Lavinia said breezily.

Piak left. There was silence.

“Are you going to go back to your town once you’re better?” Tiuri asked Lavinia.

“Yeah.” Lavinia smiled down at him. “Do you want to come with me?”

“If that’s alright. And you promise not to try and steal my horse.”

“Deal.”

They laughed. Fire burned in a grate instead of in a campfire. Their food hadn’t been scavenged.

They were safe.

FIN.


End file.
